


A reunion after a broken promise

by RuthAlyssa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Other, Self-Harm, not graphic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthAlyssa/pseuds/RuthAlyssa
Summary: "You promised you wouldn't ever leave me again..."





	A reunion after a broken promise

**Author's Note:**

> The AU Elsanna that no one asked for, but I am giving anyways. The foundation is the same, just set in the real world. Elsa pushed Anna away and now she has to deal with it. Let me know what you think in the comments, and if you have any feedback! There is a brief mention of self-harm related things, But I didn't go into much detail.

I come into the outpatient clinic and walk to the front desk to check in. The receptionist gives me a sympathetic look and says something but having been zoned out since entering the clinic, I didn’t catch anything she says, giving her a weak, half smile as I turn and find my seat. Leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes as I wait for my name to be called, I fight to ignore the desire to itch along the stitches in my arm. 

“Anna… Arendelle?”

I raise my head from its position leaning against the wall and stand, crossing my arms around myself as I walk to the nurse that leads me back. 

“You’re here to get some stitches taken out, correct?” 

“Mhm. When I did the follow up appointment with the doctors they said I was healed enough to get them taken out, so here we are.” I quietly respond as the nurse walks us to a room. 

I automatically go to sit in the chair covered in paper and stay silent as the nurse does all her normal duties. She picks up her papers and goes to leave before she turns and addresses me again. 

“I hope this doesn’t seem too weird, but is your sister’s name Elsa?”

At the name of my older sister I instantly freeze and clinch my hands together. Slowly looking up at the nurse, I keep my tone neutral as I answer. 

“Yes, that’s my older sisters name. Does she work here?”

The nurse seems puzzled that I’m asking about my sister but doesn’t push the subject. 

“She does. As a matter of fact, she’ll be in here a bit to help you with your stitches. Feel better, Anna.”

I nod quietly as the nurse leaves even as a million explicatives are going through my mind, running my hands through my hair in a nervous gesture before threading my fingers together as I nervously wait for my sister to appear. 

“Okay Miss. Anna, it looks like you have some stitches the need to be taken out.” She says while walking through the door and flipping her chart. 

I stay silent, waiting for her to look up and address me. As she flips through the file and I can tell the exact moment she realizes her patient is her sister. She pauses on a paper, presumably the one that has my personal information it before slowly looking up to me. 

“Anna…” She quietly lets out, her crystal blue eyes connecting with my own cerulean ones. “Why are you here?” She let’s out while slowly lowering the folder to her lap. 

I roll my eyes and hold up my still wrapped arm. “I’m here to get stitches taken out. Now can we please move along? I don’t want to be here any longer than I must be.” 

Elsa nods slowly, apparently still in shock, as she goes to get the proper things ready. She turns back to me and sets the tray down on the table as she begins to unwrap my arm. “How did you injure yourself enough to require stitches?” She asks just before finishing unwrapping my arm. Again, I stay quiet knowing the reason why will be revealed soon. As she finishes taking the wrapping off and turns to throw it away, coming back to look down at my arm again in preparation for her next work. “Good god, Anna. How did this happen?” She asks, looking back up at my face. 

I don’t need to glance look down at my arm to know what it there but do anyways for appearances. I briefly glance down at the gash and many cuts scattered along my arm before looking back up. “You’re a doctor Elsa, I’m sure you know very well how these happened.”  
She goes quiet again after that and cleans the area before beginning to gently remove the stitches. “Why did you do this Anna?”

“I really don’t think you have the right to ask that.” I say, barely able to keep the malice out of my tone.   
“Right?! Anna, I am your older sister!” the blonde exclaims in an upset tone.   
“Yeah… okay. You promised you wouldn't ever leave me again, but you did. You don’t have any right.”  
“What was I supposed to do? I couldn't have stayed.”  
“You couldn't have stayed?! What about me, your baby sister?! Why couldn’t you have stayed for me, or taken me with you? I was effected when they died too, Elsa. I know you were closer to them, but I was hurting too. I went all through college struggling with the loss and the one person that could have helped me was ignoring me.” 

I jerk my arm back as Elsa remove the last stitch, wincing in pain at the tug. I hold my arm to myself. “You want to know why I do this to myself? Because I am alone and hate myself. I struggled to even breathe through college. We had just lost mom and dad when it was time for classes to start. I didn’t know how to live and then you moved across the damn country. I was truly alone for the first time in my life I didn’t know how to handle everything going on…” I trail off and bring my hand up to wipe the small tears that gathered in the corner of my eyes. 

Elsa reaches up for my arm to properly clean it, then apply a lotion to it before grabbing my hand. “Honey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about your hurt, only mine. I was a horrible sister.” 

I pull my hand out of hers and stand up as I shake my head. “Oh no, you don’t get to do this now. I can’t… you don’t…” I trail off as I get more upset as I run my hand through my long red hair. I look at her one last time, turning and leaving the room before I start crying in front of her again. I ignore the fait plea of my sister for me to wait as I make my way to the front desk to sign out. After going through that process, I look up as I turn to leave and catch my sister’s eyes in the back offic. There are tears gathered in her crystal eyes and I just shake my head I fully turn to leave, bringing a hand up to cover my mouth as I can feel the sobs wanting to escape.


End file.
